ftl_captains_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
Civilian spaceport distress call
This is a Random Event. Occurs in: #Federation Controlled Sector at a distress beacon ---- The distress call is coming from a civilian spaceport on this small colony planet. Their evacuation is threatened by Rebel ground forces closing in on the settlement. The Federation still has air and space superiority in this system, but it appears you are the only ship responding to the distress call. # Enter the atmosphere for a close-range strafing run. #* You blast down to the surface, over the town and towards the advancing Rebel forces. Your ship's weapons tear through their ranks, disabling armored targets and foot-soldiers alike. #** Continue... #*** As you go in for a second run their AA guns are charged and fire off an impressive barrage. Your ship takes some damage and you have to abort the attack run but you bought the civilians some time. Back in orbit, an escaping shuttle offers to unload some supplies as thanks. #**** Your ship takes 3''' hull damage, and you receive a '''low amount of scrap and resources #* You fly a wide circle and bring the ship down into a large canyon system. Approaching the Rebel forces from behind, you take out their AA tanks first and then fly a second run to decimate their forces further. The Rebels halt their offensive. For now. #** Continue... #*** You bought the civilians some time. Back in orbit, a shuttle offers to unload some supplies as thanks. #**** Receive a low amount of scrap and resources # (Neural Stunner) Incapacitate the Rebel forces. (Requires a Neural Stunner) #* You get into a low orbit, synchronized with the advancing Rebel forces. From your station, you casually tab the areas on the map that you want the field projector to target. The device runs on full capacity and knocks out line after line of Rebel infantry. Federation forces start a counteroffensive, represented by little green blips on your screen. It's almost like a video game. #** Continue... #*** The red blip representing Rebel marines fade away one after one as the Federation forces advanced and slaughter the incapacitated soldiers. After some time, the Federation infantry realizes that no one will put up resistance and starts taking prisoners. After the operation is completed, you request some supplies. #**** Receive a medium amount of scrap and resources # (Artillery Laser) Target the Rebel forces with an orbital strike. (Requires an Artillery Laser) #* You get the ship into a stable orbit above the Rebel forces. The bridge is totally calm. A cup of synth-coffee in your hand, you give the fire command. An overcharged laser-blast zips to the surface, detonating right in the middle of the Rebel ground forces. #** Continue... #*** Hundreds of Rebel marines are incinerated within a split-second. You bought the evacuation some time. A shuttle offers to unload some supplies as thanks. #**** Receive a low amount of scrap and resources # (Advanced Beam Weapon) Perform an orbital beam-strike. (Requires any 3-power hull-damaging Beam) #* You order an accurate targeting calculation and prepare the beam weapon. On board, only a monotone discharge sound can be heard as it fires. The beam impacts into the Rebel forward command base, cutting deep into the structure and then starts melting the crust of the planet. #** Continue... #*** The local Rebel command is turned into a dark pool of molten glass within minutes. The ground forces halt their advance, you bought the evacuation some time. A shuttle offers to unload some supplies as thanks. #**** Receive a low amount of scrap and resources # (Swarm Missiles) Fire a missile barrage from lower orbit. [ Missiles: -1 ] (Requires a Swarm Missiles '''or '''Missile Flak Launcher) #* You order the ship closer to the planet. After putting on your favorite piece of music, you watch the Rebel forces advance for a bit. Time passes and still no other ship enters the system. You give the command to engage. The missile batteries firing sound is dampened by the insulated hull and barely audible. #** Continue... #*** About a minute later, the missiles reach the surface. A few are intercepted by Rebel AA turrets, but most detonate in the middle of their ranks, throwing their forces into disarray. You bought the evacuation some time and an escaping shuttle offers to unload some supplies as thanks. #**** Receive a low amount of scrap and resources # (Fire Bomb) Target the Rebels with incendiary bombs. [ Missiles: -3 ] (Requires a Fire Bomb) #* You remain silent for a while, then order the bombs to be readied. It is set with a short fuse, and teleported in high above the Rebel forces. The detonation is small, but the slow burning components rain down over a wide area. #** Continue... #*** Many unprepared marines are burned alive. The wind carries parts of the payload to the outskirts of the spaceport. Houses catch fire. Still, you bought the evacuation some time. A shuttle offers to unload some supplies as thanks. #**** Receive a low amount of scrap and resources # (Artillery Beam) Perform an orbital beam-strike. (Requires Vindicator Beam) #* You order an accurate targeting calculation and prepare the Vindicator Beam. On board, only a monotone discharge sound can be heard as it fires. The beam impacts into the Rebel forward command base, cutting deep into the structure and then starts melting the crust of the planet. #** Continue... #*** The local Rebel command is turned into an incandescent cloud of gas in an eyeblink. The ground forces halt their advance, you bought the evacuation some time. A shuttle offers to unload some supplies as thanks. #**** Receive a low amount of scrap and resources # Prepare to jump on. #* Most of the Federation ships get off world unthreatened, but some try to engage the Rebel forces and are shot down by AA tanks. The Rebels take the town. You receive a few angry and desperate messages, asking why you did not intervene. The shuttles regroup in space and jump away. Category:Federation Controlled Sector Events Category:Events Category:Distress Beacon Events